Wedding Mayhem
by KyokoRenea
Summary: This two-shot is connected to my other stories: Time Lap and A New Beginning
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko: Hello everyone. Sorry that it took me so long to write anything new. Well this story came up when i had writers block for either Time Lap and A New Beginning. Well this is the first part of Wedding mayhem. The second part will be out when I get it finished but i couldn't wait anymore.

* * *

><p>"It's time..." Came a wise female voice,"For the wedding of the century." Then a semi evil looking smile came across her face as she looked into her crystal ball. The reflection in the crystal ball was of a island but not just any island, the Strawhat Island. "Well I better not be late for the Pirate King's wedding..." She says looking into her crystal ball some more.<p>

**~Strawhat Island 3 days ago~**

**~Luffy's PoV~**

The early morning sky was clear, with no clouds in the sky. The Ocean was calm, with a nice breeze pulling a ship with a skull and crossbones wearing a strawhat along.

"Oi Nami, what are we going to do when we get to Treasure Island? We can't bring all those ships to Strawhat Island." Ussop says as he made is way to the main mask.

"Well we are as long as they, follow us, they'll be okay." Nami says looking at her map, to make sure we were on the right heading.

"Don't worry Ussop. We're going to lead them to the island. As long as they stay close to us they should be fine." I say as I stare out at the ocean from Sunny's head.

I could see the dark clouds of Treasure Island coming into view.

_I hope everyone was able to figure out Karri's wedding invitation._

"Hey! I can see Treasure Island!" I call over to my crew.

I hear footsteps coming up behind me. I didn't turn around to see who it was.

"So do you think our guests from the Grandline figure out where to go?" Zoro asks from behind.

I smile even though I know Zoro couldn't see it.

"Well we're about to find out, moss head." Sanji says coming to stand next to Zoro. The smell of cigarette smoke was emitted off of him.

**~Treasure Island~**

We had just arrived at Treasure Island. I looked around the sandy beach that we docked at. I see a lot of our guest for the wedding already here.

There were people from Zoro, Nami and my village. I saw the ussop pirates, to the Franky Family were here also.

I looked around some more and then I saw Shanks.

"SHANKS!" I call as I ran to my idol since I was a little kid.

"Yo! Luffy!" Shanks calls back to me. I stop right in front of him. I grin at him.

"Hey Shanks! I became the King of the Pirates like I promised all those years ago." I say grinning ear to ear at him.

"Yes, you did well Luffy! So who is the lucky girl that you're going to merry?" Shanks asks throwing his arm around my shoulder.

**Hahahaha**

I laugh as I lead him over to my ship where my crew was. We see Karri and Nikki with her son talking to Mihawk, Zoro was talking to his old sensei from his village. Franky was talking to Iceburg and Paulie. Robin was holding Atoli, while talking to Kokoro and Chimney. Nami was holding one of her twins while Nojiko was holding the other one. They were talking to Genzo. Just past Nami, was Sanji he was talking to Zeff, most likely talking about either the All Blue or what is going to be made at the wedding. Ussop was have a reunion with his father Yassop. Brooke was talking with Crocus and Laboon. And Chopper had Tory and they were talking with Doctorine.

We walk over to where Karri, Nikki and Mihawk were.

"Karri! I want you to meet someone!" I call to Karri when we were in hearing range. Karri turns around and smiles at us. She walks away from the others and head towards us.

"Yes, Luffy what is it?" Karri says as she stops in front of us.

I smile at her.

"So this is the lucky lady that you're going to merry eh, Luffy? I'm Shanks, nice to meet ya." Shanks says offering his only hand to shake hands with Karri.

"Crimson D. Karri, nice to meet you too Captain Shanks." Karri says shaking Shanks' hand. You were able to see the bracelet that held the black transponder snail that was used for 'wire tapping'.

Shanks and Karri finish their introductions to each other. And Karri said her goodbye and went back to Nikki and Mihawk.

I reach up and take my hat off of my head. I turn to Shanks.

"Here, I promised to return it to you when I became Pirate King." I say handing my prized hat back to the original owner.

Shanks smiled at me and took the hat. He looked down at the hat.

"Yeah we did make a promise, but..." Shanks trailed off. Then he did the unexpected. He placed that hat back on my head.

"It belongs to you now. Besides it's what you're known for, Strawhat Luffy." Shanks says smiling.

I smile back at him.

"Luffy!"

I turn my head to look at Nami.

"Yeah, Nami?" I reply.

"When should we be leaving? We do have a two day journey back to Strawhat Island. And we don't want the marines to catch us." Nami says looking at me.

I looked around the large group of people. I couldn't tell if there was anyone not here, with the large crowd of people.

"Is everyone here that RSVPd not here yet?" I ask Nami. Nami shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know. I turn to Karri. Karri looked at me.

"Give me a minute. Let me get my RSVP list." Karri says as she made her way to the ship.

"Ok," I say.

"So how many more people do we have to wait on?" Zoro asks as he made his way over to me.

"I don't know. Karri is getting her list now." I say to him.

We here footsteps behind us and we turn around. We see Karri walking up to us, with a notebook in her hand.

"So?" Zoro asks.

Karri gave Zoro a look of annoyance.

"Give me a minute. I'm going to do a group count. There are some people from your home villages here right Zoro, Luffy?" Karri asks as she stops next to Zoro and me.

"Yeah, and some from Nami's and the 'Ussop pirates' as well." Zoro says to Karri. I watch Karri marks them off the list. I turn to the crowd.

"Hey everyone if you can keep it down while we do a group count, that would be nice." I call out.

I see a lot of heads nod.

"Ok I'm going to check off the people that I know, and are here first. Then I'll just go done the list from there to see of anyone is missing." Karri says as she opens up her notebook and pulls out her pen to check off names.

There were a bunch of "Okays" and other variations of agreeing to this system.

"Ok, so here are the people that I know, and are here: Shanks & crew, Mihawk, Jimba, Coby & Helmeppo," Karri says, it was more to herself than to us. "Crocus, Law & crew, Rayleigh, and Garp and Ivan." Karri names off the rest of the names that she knew the faces of, that were here.

"Ok now onto the ones that I don't know." There was a pause.

"Any of the former members of the Whitebeard Pirates here?"

"We're here..well most of us Commanders are anyway." Marco replies for his group. Marco had dirty blonde hair that was styled in a way that made him look like a pineapple.

There were about five other guys with him from what I could tell.

Karri checked them off the list.

"Doctorine, Iceburg, Paulie and the Franky family?" Karri calls out a few names.

They replied.

Karri named off a few more names. The only people who weren't here yet were, Vivi, Koza, Hatchi and Keimi.

"Wow only four people from a list of about a 100 or so are not here? Thats impressive." Ussop says.

"It is." Kaya says.

"So Luffy what are we going to do? Are we going to wait for them?" Sanji asks walking up to us.

"We don't have the time, we really should get going." Nami argues.

"We'll give them an hour. If they're not here in a hour then they are out of luck." I say giving the final decision.

**~Hour Later~**

There was no sign of Hatchi, Keimi and Vivi's group.

I frowned.

"Ok lets go." I call to everyone. Everyone made their way to their respected ships.

"Wait a minute!" Nami yells. This causes everyone to stop in their tracks.

"What is it Nami-san?" Sanji asks.

"We got a problem! Those who came on the smaller ships like the dingys, will not make it through the bermuda triangle, they are sure to capsize." Nami says, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Makino asks.

Shanks smiles.

"We'll just split them between the pirate ships, The Barantie and Iceburg-san's ship. That's all." Shanks says.

"Ok, well that solves that problem. Now onto the more important matters. The sail to the Bermuda is simple. But it is the Bermuda itself that will hold problems. Each ship is going to have to follow us into it. We'll use lights to single were we are. The transponder snails are useless until we reach the center." Nami explains to everyone.

So we divided everyone up and set sail.

**~Two Hours later~**

It has been about two hours since we left Treasure Island and on our way back to Strawhat Island. I was sitting on Sunny's head again. It was a common spot for me. The wind had picked up a bit and was pulling us along nicely. The other ships were either sailing on our left or behind us.

"Oi! I see an unmarked ship heading towards us on our right!" Ussop calls down from the crows nest.

"Really?" I call up to Ussop. I stand up and jump on to the deck.

"HEY! EVERYONE! SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Vivi's yelled to us.

"VIVI!"

"WHAT TOOK YA SO LONG?"

The ship slowed down and was sailing along next to the Sunny. I smile at Vivi and Koza.

Vivi and Koza smile back. In Vivi's arms were a little boy.

"Sorry for taking so long. We had to do a ship change to elude the marines. But we're here." Vivi says as we help her and Koza on board the ship.

Chaka and Pell came up.

"We'll be waiting at Treasure Island in six days. Will that be alright with you?" Pell asks.

I smile at them. "Yeah, Don't worry we'll be there." I tell them. They pull away from us and sail away from us.

I turn to Vivi and Koza.

"Glad that you could make it."

And we sailed off to Strawhat Island.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyoko:** SORRY! It took me A LOT longer to write this. I've been doing some editing...rewriting and rethinking for this story. So for all of you who think this is just going to be Luffy's wedding..well your wrong!

Lol the strawhats are having more than one wedding and turning it into a massive wedding. And if you think about it...what are the chances for all their friends and family to come to 5 different weddings? With a good portion of their friends being wanted pirates and all.

Ok so this chapter, tells what happens before the wedding, Luffy's wedding, and the reception. I will have more chapters that will be labeled the respective weddings so you can see the chaos that happens in just a few minutes. Plus they are doing really short ceremonies (about 20 minutes or so each depends if something crazy happens) but as a collective the whole ceremony only is only 1 ½ hours at most.

BTW! THANKS MEW FOR SOME GREAT IDEAS! (I'm borrowing some of your words mew xD)

* * *

><p>The early morning sun was peaking out over the horizon, through the raging storms that make up the Bermuda Triangle. The sound of birds singing and the sounds of the village filled the early morning air, with life. But the village was a lot busier than it normally was. You see, there is a reason for that. Was the savers of the island's wedding day. So naturally the village was helping in getting everything ready for them. The wedding would take place in a few short hours.<p>

The area where the wedding was going to take place was an open field that was near a cliff. Not far from this field was a house. The house was big, it was three stories tall. It had everything from a training dojo, to a five star kitchen. Behind the house closer to the cliff was a tangerine orchard, and a shooting range.

This house was designed for the Strawhats, made for the Strawhats, built by the Strawhats. There was at least one room for every member of the crew. This was their home away from home. When they weren't out at sea and having adventures.

The open field was divided into two different parts. One part was for the wedding ceremony and the other part that was more decorated was for the reception after the wedding. The area that was blocked off for the reception was farther away from the house and much larger for people to dance and move around freely and not feel cramped. The area for the ceremony was much closer to the house

Villagers were there doing some last minute decorating, since they set up all the furniture the day before.

The sweet smell of cooking was filling the morning air. The chefs of Barantie were already up and cooking food for the wedding. They had a lot of food to make before the wedding that started at noon.

* * *

><p><strong>~7 am, inside the house, Nikki's PoV~<strong>

The sounds of the girls voices filled my ears, as I focused on my task at hand. Polishing/sharping my new sword that I finished about a week ago. I didn't have anything better to do, since one it needed to be done after all, and two I was stuck in Nami's bedroom with said owner of room, Robin, Kaya and Karri for the next five hours. A frown came to my face.

_Why couldn't I be in my forge?_

"Nikki, put that sword away we're suppose to be getting ready for the wedding." Nami says to me from her spot on her bed.

_Yep five girls stuck in one room for half the morning. Who ever came up with the rule that on the wedding day the bride or brides I should say can't see the grooms needed to die a painful death..._

I glared at Nami. "Its not like I have anything better to do. I can't be in my forge, surrounded by the smell of fire and the calming sound of hammering metal." I say as I turn back to polishing and sharping my sword. I was taking my time polishing the sword. I was going to make the natural color of the blade shined.

"You're going to cut yourself on the blades edge and then when you have to get in your dress you know how funny your going to look with bandages on your hands?" Nami says sitting up from her laying down position.

I was about to comment back when...

_KnockKnockKnock_ It was a soft sound of knocking, it was the type of knocking that usually belonged to someone with delicate or soft hands. I turned my attention away from Nami and to the door. One of my eyebrows rose as I looked at the door some more.

I looked at Nami. "Well aren't you going to answer the door?" I ask Nami. Nami glared at me for the tone of voice that I used.

"Who is it?" Nami yelled. I had to plug my ears at the volume of her voice.

I glared at Nami. "You know I would like to keep my hearing, thank you very much. I don't want to be deaf when I'm in mid thirties. And I'm only 22 so..." I trail off...

"Its me Makino..." We hear Makino's muffled voice through the door. Robin used her powers and opened the door for her. "Come on in Makino." Nami says smiling at the woman. Makino walks into the room. The green-haired woman smiles at us, as she closed the door.

"What can we do for you Makino?" Robin asks as she looks up from the book she was reading. I turn back to my sword and continue where I left off.

"I was wondering if you girls needed help getting ready for the wedding?" Makino asks as she steps away from the door.

"Oh, Miss Makino that would be wonderful." Kaya says clasping her hands together. "Well I guess we should start getting ready. I'll be the first to get my shower then." Nami says as I heard the bed decompress as she got up to walk to her full size bathroom. She stopped as she had to past me to get there.

"Nikki," I made a sound, to indicate that I heard her. "Seriously stop working on that sword. We all know that sword means a lot to you but this is a special day, work can be put aside for now..at least until till tomorrow please?" Nami said in one of her rare moments of being completely sincere.

I pause in my work and gave Nami a look. "Its helping me keeping my nerves down Nami." I say, as I went back to sliding the blade of the sword on the polishing stone. I felt Nami's eyes on me then they were gone and I heard the sound of her footsteps as she walking into the bathroom. Nobody said anything but, they didn't need to. They all felt the same way as I did on the subject..nervous.

* * *

><p>Nami, Kaya, and Robin were mostly ready for the wedding. Makino was currently helping with the makeup. Nojiko and Vivi had came by about an hour ago and were currently trying on their bridesmaids dresses. They were the only bridesmaids since we were all going to be filling in as bridesmaids for one another. Ruby and Tsubaki were in with us also, they were both going to be the flower girls for the wedding.<p>

"Miss Nikki, that's a very pretty sword." Vivi said politely. I look up from sharpening my sword and smile at her. "Thanks, and I agree the Red Onyx really is pretty. Going to Love seeing the reaction on the opponents face when they see the naturally red blade. But I'm not done sharpening and polishing it so the red isn't to its fullest color yet." I say lifting the sword up to the light so the color could shine in the light even though the blade was still very dull to katana standards. "What are you going to call the sword Nikki?" Karri asked as she came out of the bathroom. I look over my shoulder at her. Karri's chin length black hair was dripping wet. Some of the water droplets were running over her eye patch on her right eye.

"I was thinking of naming it Rosso Chi, meaning blood red." I say, placing the sword down since it was my turn for a shower. I stood up to stretch my legs out, since I was sitting on them while I was sharpening Chi.

I was making my way to the bathroom but stopped when I heard something coming towards our door.

"NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHAWN, KAYA-CHAN, KARRI-CHAN, NIKKI-SAN..." the distinct sound of Sanji's voice came barreling down the hall, clear as day. I felt my eye twitch at the damn cook. "Doesn't he know that it's bad luck to see the brides on wedding day?" Nojiko asks rhetorically.

There was a knock at the door, then Sanji's voice "I BROUGHT YOU LADIES SOME SNACKS SINCE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING HUNGRY!" I turn around on my heels and walk silently to the door. I reach for the door but pause before I turn the handle.

Glancing over my shoulder to the others. "I recommend moving so that he doesn't catch a glimpse of you. Especially you Nami." I say and wait for everyone to move I nod to them when they were in a safe zone in the room. I slowly open the door to just a crack and glare at the cook.

"Aww Nikki-san I brought snacks!" Sanji said completely oblivious to what was about to happen to him. I open the door just enough for me to slip through the door and close it behind me. "Sanji," I say cooly.

"DON'T HURT HIM TOO MUCH! HE STILL NEEDS TO BE WHOLE FOR THE WEDDING!" Nami shouts were heard clearly through the door even if it was muffled.

_I won't hurt him that much..._

Sanji's goofy face whenever he flirted with women was still on his face but was started to waver when he notice the expression on my face. "Umm...Nikki-san..is there something wrong. You look mad is there something I can do for you?" Sanji asks slowly, taking a step back. "You're the reason that I'm mad Sanji." I say dangerously my voice just barely over a whisper.

**~inside Nami's room~**

The girls all looked at the door, it became very quiet on the other side of the door. "What do you think is going on?" Ruby ask innocently. "Ruby sometime its best not to ask such questions. Especially when your dealing with a former assassin." Tsubaki said placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby blinked at Tsubaki's explanation.

Then Sanji's distinct yelp of pain followed be a yell about the sweets. Then it was followed a loud thud and then a swishing sound came. The door knob turned and Nikki walked through the door with a tray of sweets. "Here, I'll be right back. I'm going to make sure Sanji won't bother us until the wedding." Nikki says, placing the tray of unharmed sweets on the table.

"Nikki what did you do to my soon-to-be husband?" Nami asked. Nikki smile at Nami. "Don't worry Nami he is still whole. Nothing is broken." Nikki says as she leaves the room.

**~Nikki~**

I close the door behind me to Nami's room, and look down at the unconscious man by my feet. Sighing reaching down I pull Sanji up and throw him on my back, his weight not fazing me at all. Walking down the hall, making a quick stop at my room to grab some items that I would need, than continuing on my way.

I stopped when I heard the boys voices and waited for the voices to fade away. I walked the rest of the way to the Thousand Sunny, being careful so that no one saw me. Readjusting my dead weight on my back once I made it up on deck and got to work. Taking a step back from my handy work I nodded my head when it was to my satisfaction and left the scene silently smirking at a job well done.

Who ever finds Sanji was going to get a laugh. I managed to drag Sanji up the mast and across the rigging of Sunny. Where I tied him up with my wire and suspend him in the air over the ship's deck. His feet were tied off with wire also. I even left them a note: _**Please don't RETURN until NOON! Signed the Girls **_ They were going to be needing wire cutters to free the love struck fool from his bindings.

_Hope they find him...Nami would be furious if I ruined **her** part of the wedding..._

* * *

><p><strong>~Aoura PoV's, shortly before noon~<strong>

It was about time for the wedding and everything was in place. The gentle wind brought the sent of the sea and the smell washed over the open field. The salt air was soon mixed with the smell of pine and the ever so delicious smell of food for the reception area.

There was a white cloth that went down from the alter(which Franky made) through the middle of the seats to the house. Benches (easier to set up and easier to move later) were on both sides of the cloth, for the guests to sit on. The guests were finding their seats and chatting with their neighbors. Everyone was nicely dress, for some this was probably more than they ever have in their whole entire life.

Making my way towards the house I wanted to check on something before the wedding. Once I was inside the house I found all the men in the living room chatting with each other waiting for it to begin. Luffy and the others explained why they were having a massive wedding, and that the actual ceremony wasn't suppose to exceed an hour and half for all five groups (with breaks to stretch, if needed). The opening greetings would only be said once, but after that they would be all separate and what not.

They were all in tuxes. I was surprise that they were in tuxes at all. But I guess that since this was such a big occasion that they would tolerate it. There were a few differences between all the tuxes. They were all wearing black tuxes except for one who was wearing a white tux.

Luffy had a red tie, his customary strawhat and sandals on his feet (Luffy can't be serious can he? Sandals at a wedding?). Zoro had a greenish-teal tie left loose and NO swords (How they MANAGE to do that?). Sanji's tux was white (big surprise there), a pale orange tie and he combed his hair so it wasn't so shaggy and there wasn't a cigarette in is mouth for once. Ussop had a pale yellow tie, he also didn't have his sniper goggles on (wow...nothing really surprising). I was surprise they were able to get a tux that would fit Franky, and his tie color was a soft blue and he was wearing pants not his speedos (Thank GOD!)

Aside from the grooms, there were others in the room as well. Chopper and Coby were in the room also, they were going to be the main groomsmen for the wedding. The grooms would be groomsmen until it was their turn. Chopper still had his hat. Little Tory got the honor of being the ring bearer. Currently Coby was helping him fix his tie.

Shanks was also there too laughing about something with Rayleigh, Mihawk, Genzo, Merry and Iceburg. Shanks was going to be the 'priest' or officiant for the wedding. Luffy asked if he could do it for them, and Shanks felt honored to do it. I wasn't to sure why the others were there, but I was going to find out soon.

Making my way towards the grooms. "Well, I'm glad that someone went to get Sanji. I was afraid we were going to be one short for the wedding." I say stopping near the little group. I smiled at them.

"Well it would be the Shit Cook's fault for trying to sneak a peak at the girls." Zoro says, causing Sanji to glare at Zoro. "I thought they were getting a little hungry so I just brought them some snacks." Sanji said in his defense.

"Yeah, sure whatever, Pervert." Zoro says smirking. "What did you call me?"Sanji called back. I felt my eye twitched as I watch a fight about to brake out between the two. "Don't start fighting you two. This is a special day, and I do believe that everyone agreed, not to fight." I chided the two.

The two glared at each other but reluctantly agreed. "Well I better get to my seat. The wedding is about to start." I say turning from them and leaving. I only went to see them, to make sure they got Sanji.

* * *

><p><strong>~NO PoV~<strong>

It was noon, and the ceremony was starting. Brook was in charge of the music and he was leading the band. Brook was dressed very nicely and looked the part of an orchestra conductor. The makeshift band were a miss-match-bunch that was more than happy to help in some way.

Everyone watched as Shanks, followed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ussop and then Franky walked out of the house and towards the alter. When they reached the alter they all took their spots. Luffy was the first one to be wed so he was first up. The others moved to stand on the right, where the groomsmen usually stood.

Soon Chopper(in heavy point) and Vivi followed by Coby and Nojiko were walking down the aisle. Both Vivi and Nojiko had on beige color strapless dresses that went to their feet. They both pulled their hair back in half ponytails and looked very beautiful. When they reached the front they parted ways and took their spots.

Tory was making his way down the aisle now, proudly carrying the rings. Right behind him were the five year old Ruby followed by the nine year old Tsubaki as they were throwing flowers as they walked down the aisle. Both looked very cute in their dresses. The dresses were thick spaghetti strapped and ended a few inches above the ground. The tops of their dresses were white with a red simple but pretty pattern stitched into the top. The skirt was a red with a white trim at the bottom of the skirt. There was also a bow on the back that was red and white. Ruby had her red hair pulled up into small pigtails, that was tied off with a white ribbons. While Tsubaki had her dark brown hair curled and tied in a low ponytail, with a similar white ribbon. When Ruby and Tsubaki were down with their walk down the aisle, Ruby walked up to stand next to Shanks. Tsubaki walked off to the side to stand near the bridesmaids. Brook changed the music flawlessly when he saw the brides were making there way out of the house.

Karri was the first out and she was being escorted by Rayleigh. Karri looked beautiful in her dress. It was a white strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that hug her figure the skirt of the dress flared out slightly, the front of the dress barely touch the ground, while the back did as it trailed on the ground. There was a slit in the front of the skirt that formed a V in the front of the dress. There was fabric sewn in behind the slit to cover the hole the slit made. This slit was part of the design of the dress. There was thin red trim on the top of the dress, around the waist where the top and the skirt meet and the bottom of the dress. It was also sewn to the edges of the slit as well. There was also a red flower and vine pattern sewn on it. It went across the top of the dress down the front of the top at a slight angle and down both sides of the slit. It was also on the tail of the dress but it sewn into a fan-like shape. (I have pictures of the dresses for the girls).

Nikki came out next with Mihawk escorting her (if you read Two Demons you will learn how they know each other. Also I won't describe the others dresses I'll save that for their own little sections). Behind them was Nami and Genzo, followed by Kaya and Merry. And finally coming up the rear was Robin and Iceberg.

Rayleigh smiled as he handed Karri off to Luffy who was grinning like a mad man at Karri. The other girls took their spot next to Vivi and Nojiko and their escorts made it to their seats.

Shanks looked around the ceremony and decided that it was time to get it underway. Shanks looked at Luffy and reached out and grabbed strawhat taking it and placing it on his head. Luffy looked at Shanks confused as to why he took his hat, but Shanks never said a word. Shanks then proceeded to gather the crowds attention.

"Family, friends, criminals of the world that my little 'anchor' of a friend had somehow made. We are gathered here today on Strawhat Island to join these lovers(says that broadly) in holy mosomonie-" Shanks began to say but then was interrupted by Ruby tugging lightly on his pants. Shanks looked down at Ruby who was looking up at him.

"Matrimony, daddy." Ruby said quietly correcting her dad. Shanks looked at her then quickly looked at the crowd "Right, matrimony. I knew that," Shanks quickly corrected himself and continued on as if that little mishap never happened. "We are here to witness and to participate in their union." Shanks continued on into the reading.

Now Shanks was on the vows. "Do you Monkey D. Luffy, take Crimson D. Karri to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, drunk and for sober, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" Shanks asks, being completely serious for this part of the ceremony.

The grin on Luffy's face was so big on his face that it looked like it was going to fall off his face. "YOSH I DO!" Luffy shouted, the enthusiasm that Luffy said it made quite a few people chuckle. Shanks asked the same question to Karri when the crowd calmed down a bit, and she answered but a lot more subtle than Luffy's response. Tory came over and held up the pillow with the rings on it and Luffy took the ring so Luffy could put the ring on Karri's finger.

Shanks grinned after the ring exchanged and took a deep breath to ready himself. "By the power vested in my by the Pirate King, I now pronounce you husband and wife." There was a pause, "Monkey D. Luffy, you may kiss your bride." Shanks declared. Both Luffy and Karri kissed for the first time as a newly joined couple.

"Family, Friends, fellow Criminals, I now present to you for the first time "Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy and Pirate Queen Monkey D. Karri!" Shanks proudly declared to the crowd. Everyone clapped and cheered, there were even some whistles from the crowd as everyone cheered for the new couple.

* * *

><p><strong>~Reception~<strong>

It had been hours since the reception started and everyone was still having a good time. The sun was starting to set by now but nobody wanted to quit just yet. The Strawhats didn't plan to have a set end time for the wedding after all. They were just going to party until they dropped.

Shanks with a tankard of grog in his hand walked over to Luffy who decided he was still hungry was eating. Luffy looked up at Shanks as he approached. Luffy swallowed his mouthful of food and grinned at Shanks. "Yo, Shanks!" Luffy called. "Oh, Luffy," Shanks pulled the strawhat off his head and replaced it back on Luffy's head. "I have a favor to ask of you." Shanks asks once the hat was securely back on Luffy's head.

Luffy tilted his head to the side and blinked at Shanks. "Yeah? What is it?" Luffy asked honestly. Shanks took a deep sigh and looked Luffy dead in the eyes. "I was wondering if you could look after Ruby. The Grandline isn't a place for her and I'm afraid that some of my enemies would try and use her against me. At least I know Ruby would be safe here on Strawhat Island." Shanks asked Luffy.

"You sure you want to leave her here Shanks? My crew and myself wont always be here. We still need to see the rest of the Grandline and the other Blues. We still have a lot of adventures to go on." Luffy said looking down at his food.

"I'm sure, She'll be safer here. Besides, your the only person that I trust outside of my crew. To keep her with. I know she would be safe here." Shanks says taking a drink of his grog.

"Alright if you insist. We'll look after her. But she still might be safer with you than she is with me." Luffy says, than he taking a last bit of his food.

Shanks was going to continue but... "DADDY!" Ruby came up and pulled on his sleeve, Shanks smiled at her and got up and allowed Ruby to pull him to where ever she wanted him to go.

"Oi, Luffy stop eating and come dance with us!" Karri shouted at Luffy. Luffy grinned and got up from the table and joined his crew on the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko<strong>: Sorry if the ending was 'blah' I didn't know how I wanted to end it. Well I'll get Zoro's, Sanji's Ussop's and Franky's 20 minutes of 'fame' done when I can. I just got Luffy's done so that is a start. Still I'm sorry if it took to long to get out to you guys.

BTW: I've never been to a wedding, but I have enough friends that have been to help me out with this. I'm sure if I had the experience of being at a wedding this would've turned out a lot better than it did. Oh well I'm proud of myself.

R&R


End file.
